


Come on to me

by Motus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Obsession, Stalking, Violence, delusional love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motus/pseuds/Motus
Summary: Hello! This is my first attempt at writing with elements of insanity, angst, etc.I don't know when I will update since work takes up alot of my time, we'll see.Anyway, hope you enjoy!(I will add more tags as I go on.)





	Come on to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing with elements of insanity, angst, etc. 
> 
> I don't know when I will update since work takes up alot of my time, we'll see.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I will add more tags as I go on.)

I couldn't wait to see her again, it's been years. I never stopped longing for her, wishing she'd come back to me.  
We parted ways when overwatch _once again_ got disbanded. Those greedy Vishkar-fucks pulling her from my embrace, leaving me to rot.

Hog's sick and tired, he thinks I'm just wasting my time. She's _'never ever coming back'_ he'd tell me. A part of me knew this, yet I refused to accept it. My heart ached for her, I needed her.  
The more I tried denying it, the more fixated I became. Everywhere I looked reminded me of her; The blue sky, lotus flowers decorating ponds and fountains— Hell, even the stars awoke memories of her beauty.  
If she wouldn't come to me, I'd come get her myself.

For month's I've been planning. I finally managed to convince Hog we're traveling to Hyderabad to steal some of that fancy Vishkar-tech. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning.

Hours passed, felt like years to me. I didn't sleep during the whole flight. I could barely contain myself, my fingers trembling with excitement.  
_'Would she be happy to see me? Maybe she was longing for me too? What if she has a new boyfriend?'_  
My blood boiled at the thought. Nails digging into my thigh, accidently ripping a hole in my shorts. _'She wouldn't do that to me, would she?'_ None but me could have her, I'd kill anyone standing in my way. We are meant to be.

Eventually I could see land, soon skyscrapers and highways. I screeched with joy; My partner in crime jerking awake, staring me down. I lazily flipped him off and turned back towards the window. _'Finally.'_  
The ride to the hotel was equally as agonizing as the flight, we were stuck in traffic for a bloody eternity. It took incredible self-control not to blow up every single person driving a car.

The hotel wasn't as shitty as I had imagined it'd be. Apparently Hog knew the whatsit running the place. It was a ripper of a room he'd gotten us, really fancy and whatnot. _'From no-hoper to tall poppy.'_  
I tried my bed, scavenged through the minibar and then, just like that; I was bored shitless. It felt as if I was wasting precious time.  
I quickly made up an excuse to go out and explore. It was in the middle of the day, and I was a wanted man. In spite of the circumstances, I couldn't care less.  
I told Hog I was gonna go scouting for escape routes, he grumbled dissapprovingly and followed behind me.

The building was exactly how I had imagined it: A sleek skyscraper in white, probably crafted in that hard-light bullshit. I gazed longingly at it, my girlfriend was in there somewhere.

"She wont come out, no matter how much ya stare at it." Hog sighed.

"Piss off, cunt." I snarled, turning to leave.  
His words didn't matter, I would meet her sooner or later. _'Maybe as soon as tonight.'_

It was already 6:00 p.m. Hog had left to gather some things for the heist, he'd probably be gone for a couple of hours. It was more than enough time for me to find Satya.

I sprinted across the calm streets, a cool breeze caressing my face.  
The sun was about to set. A mix of deep blue and orange melting togheter in perfect harmony, as if day and night were sharing a passionate kiss before letting go of one another.  
The building came into view in the horizon as I ran. I was so close, she held the detonator to my heart; it only beating for her.

My body quiverd in anticipation as people left the building to head home. Minutes passed and still no sign of her. Perhaps she was sick? Had she left early?  
I swallowed hard, disappointment washing over me. _'I'll fucking cark it if she isn't here.'_  
My distress was short-lived as delicate footsteps echoed through the night.  
  
There she was, my sun and moon. I was in a state of euphoria as I reveled in her beauty. None could compare to her, and she was all mine.  
I could even smell her perfume as she passed by, it was intoxicating; A mix of her own scent and water lilies.  
It took a great deal of self-control to not reach out from the shadows and snatch her.

I stalked her the entire way to her appartment. My desire growing with each sway of her hips, oh-how I craved her. _'I could take her right here, right now.'_ But I had to be patient, she was a goddess and deserved to be treated like one.

I headed back to the hotel, hoping Mako hadn't returned yet. It didn't really matter though, _I_ was paying him and he wasn't my dad.  
The door to our room was slightly ajar. He was back, probably wondering where I had run off to.

"Rat." He barked before I even entered the room.

"Right here, mate." I chirped.

"Idiot. What did ya do?" He growled, yanking at my harness; lifting me to his eye-level.  
  
I scowled at his accusing tone. "Nothing! I was just watchin'."

"You're obsessed." He sighed, letting me go.

I hated that fucking word, it was tainted and evil, and I was none of that. I angrily stomped over to my bed and hid under the covers.  
My actions didn't hurt anyone —Not that it mattered, as long as it wasn't Satya. I couldn't even count on my fingers the amount of people I've killed or injured throughout the years.  
_'One or ten more won't make a difference.'_    
My thoughts were interrupted by Hog. He was laughing, probably at my expense.

"You're like an angsty teen. What are ya, 25 or 15?"

"Oh, _very_ funny, ya fuckin' mongrel." I groaned and clenched my eyes shut. The serene embrace of sleep eventually swallowing me whole.

I awoke in the middle of the night. Something felt off. It was as if I watched everything happening through an old tv, blurry and distorted. _'Stupid minibar, poisoning me.'_  
I stumbled out of bed to get some water. Much to my dismay I fell through the floor, ending up in the reception.  
Rising to my feet I noticed the lobby was completly deserted.  
_'Surely someone must've heard me and decided to come look, no? I mean, the ceiling fucking collapsed, it'd be dumb not to.'_

"Hello?" I strode down the empty hall, heading towards the stairs leading up to my floor. It was as if the entire hotel had been evacuated, eerie to say the least.

As I approached my room, this sudden urge to continue upstairs completly overtook me.  
With every step, I was rewarded with a rush of pleasure. A blanket of warmth engulfed me, countless hands caressing every part of my body.  
I stumbled my way up the stairway, trailing along the walls to support my faltering body.  
There was something so irresistable up there, nothing could stop me.  
Eventually, I ended up crawling on all fours; my mind a haze of wanton.

"Jamison."

The soothing voice of my girlfriend pulled me out of my trance. She sat at the end of the corridor, beckoning me over.  
I began sputtering nonsense, completly incomprehensible and outright hysteric. I tried closing the distance as quick as possible, salivia foaming at my mouth as I kept non-stop rambling in a frenzy. We've been appart for so long, I just had to pour my heart out.

With a jolt, I was back in bed; My eyes darting around, trying to make sense of what just happened. The only answer I got was Mako standing at my bedside, which in turn explained why my cheek was burning like hellfire.

"Ya won't even shut up when sleeping." He growled.  
I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him. _'Dickhead.'_

The following day was as boring as ever.  
I've spent about 6 hours watching variations of indian soap operas. I couldn't understand jack shit, but it was somewhat amusing anyway. Besides, there wasn't much else to do. It was too risky to go out during the day, some useless cunt had recognized us yesterday and called the cops.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"5:43 p.m."

"Ace! I'm gettin' outta here." I scrambled out of bed and darted towards the door.

Arriving at her appartment I climbed up the fire escape and just as I was about to peek through the window I noticed it was slightly open.  
Glancing over my shoulder I made sure none watched me as I snaked my fingers through the cranny, successfully unhinging the lock. I giggled in delight, bending open the window in one swift motion.

It felt so surreal, I was in her bedroom. _'Have I died and gone to heaven?'_ With a pinch to my arm, I confirmed I was very much alive.  
Her appartment was Satya-like to say the least: Organised and squeaky-clean.  
I did my best to keep my hands to myself, afraid I'd leave everything I touched covered in grime.

My fingers itched with want, the little self-control I had was crumbling with every second passing. The breaking point was when I saw her bed. Before I had a chance to stop myself I dived in head-first, nuzzling my face into her pillow. It was pure bliss, the smell of her driving me mad.  
As I lie there lost in ectasy, the distinct sound of heels clicking brought me back to reality.  
My eyes shot open, panic jerking my body into motion as I threw myself off her bed and out the window.  
With my back pressed against the wall outside her bedroom I patiently waited for her.

Satya strode into her room and began undressing. She removed her visor and let her silky hair out of its bun, then slowly peeled her pants off, revealing her luscious legs. She moved to pull down the zipper of her dress.  
My teeth dug into my lip. This was _oh-so_ forbidden, and it was awakening some rather lewd memories.  
She suddenly stopped mid-motion, and gazed in my direction. My breath hitched in my throat, as I quickly turned away from the window.  
Luckily, she hadn't seen me, but she had seen the pillow. With a clenched jaw I watched as she walked over to study it. To my surprise she seemed completly unfazed, she removed the cover and walked off as if nothing had happened.

I've grown bolder. After spending days on end preying, I knew her routine; hence making things easier for me.  
Sometimes I'd devote entire nights to watching her, listening to her steady breathing as she slept. When she had nightmares I'd caress her cheek or pet her hair.  
I'd be her rock, her shoulder to cry on. She'd never have to be afraid with me, I'd die for her; m _y Satya._

As I approached her appartment for my regular visit; angry screaming disrupted the peaceful night. I slipped into the shadows and creeped closer.  
The owner of said voice came into view. It was some bloke dressed in flashy clothing, a sleek haircut and whatnot; A bloody suit.  
The man stood outside the same appartment complex Satya lived in. As he opened his mouth to continue his screeching, realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. _'Well, if it isn't fucking Sanjay Korpal.'_  
A vicious grin formed on my lips. I had wanted to get my hands on this piece of shit for so long, he destroyed my life.  
And here he is, presented to me in an all you can eat buffet. The thought of throttling him was almost erotic.  
The goddess herself made an apperance; staring daggers at Sanjay, promising him of certain death. She then —judging by the tone of her voice— scolded him, before slaming the window shut.  
I clenched my fists to the point of drawing blood, my whole body shaking.  
_'This Vishkar-fuckwit just ruined both Satya's and my night.'_

Everything moved in slow-motion. My piercing glare following his retreating form. I could hear blood roaring in my ears, every heartbeat and every breath.  
Sanjay was off his fucking face, barely staying on his feet. He didn't even notice me breathing down his neck.  
Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt I pulled him into the shadows with me.

"G'day, cunt. Havin' a blast harassing sheilas are we?" I snarled as I threw him to the ground, slamming my foot ontop of his chest.  
It was a shame I didn't have a knife with me, to fulfill my lifelong dream of gutting him like an animal.  
Wasting no time, I sat down on top of him, and started swinging wildly. The cracking sound of bones further fueling my bloodlust.  
With barely any teeth left, a broken nose and a dislocated jaw; he begged for whatever god he belived in to come save him. I was unstoppable, the last minutes of his life would be spent here with _me_ —Or so I thought.  
A shrill scream echoed through the night. My head snapped up in the direction of the sound, looking like a deer in headlights. A young woman had seen me.

Mako was furious with me; We were suppose to stay under the radar, and there I had gone attempting to murder a Vishkar employee in a fit of rage. And to top it off, _I got caught._  
I wasn't sure what angered him more: waking him up in the middle of the night to help me get rid off all the blood or my _'childish behaviour'_ as he put it.  
A caricature —somewhat resembling me— was all over the news the following day, along with Sanjay's stupid face.  
They could look for me all they wanted. I was already walking around with a fucking bounty worth a couple millions, this didn't bother me the slightest.  
As dusk fell, I prowled.

Tufts of hair hung heavy. My heart raced, the raw thrill of hunting her stirred something carnal within me.  
Ominous clouds covered the sky, the wind whispering promises of fury; droplets of rain running down my body. The roaring sound of thunder concealing my every step.  
She kept glancing over her shoulder, a look of dread on her face. A bright blue umbrella contrasting the melancholy heavens as she hurried down the empty streets.

Her body twisted around in the darkness, restless and fearful.  
I was frozen to the spot. This was the fourth time she rouse from her sleep. She sat up, eyes glimmering like gemstones in the dark.  
A bolt of lightning illuminated the room, revealing me.  
Before she could react I lunged at her, pinning her to the bed. The deafening clap of thunder drowning out her shrill cry.

"It's okay, I wont hurt ya." I cooed, caressing her cheek.

"Jamison?" She stuttered out, staring wide-eyed at me. I could feel her tremble like a leaf beneath me.

"Do I scare you?" I growled through bared teeth.  
She had no reason to be afraid of me, I'd _never ever_ lay a finger on her. How could she think this lowly of me? Didn't she love me?

"No, I simply wasn't expecting to find a _stray_ in my bedroom." She sassily replied, quirking an eyebrow.  
I smirked at her crude joke, my worries fading into nothingness.

"Stray?! Ha, ha. That's fuckin' rude, darl."

"Language." She snickered as she reached out for me, gently cupping my face.  
I needily nuzzled into her touch, as if she'd disappear if I didn't.

"I've been longing for you." I murmured.

She hummed in response, combing through my damp hair with her fingers. I watched her intently, drowning in pools of amber. No amount of money or explosives could compare to her beauty.

"Will ya come with me? It can be just like old times." A moment of silent followed. She was debating whether to answer or not. My smile faltered, turning into a frown of disappointment.

"You know I can't." She sighed.

She was right, I knew. This was all Vishkars fault, they were the source of all evil. She wasn't _allowed_ to love me.  
It was as if I was damned to live a life of misery and hatred. I couldn't stand the thought of having to leave her again.  
With a look of defeat I burrowed my face in her neck and cried. Strands of midnight tickling my cheek as my tears soaked her skin. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Just run away with me, I'll be anything you want me to be." I sniffled quietly.

"You don't have to change for me." She peppered soft kisses along my jaw and cheek.  
I shuddered in pleasure, it's been so long since anyone had showed me any affection. Better yet, _kissed me._  
Her nails raked down my spine as she whispered praises and flattery in my ear.  
I wished for this moment to be eternal, alike my love for her.

The bed was cold and empty when I woke up.  
I had kept her up almost all night, and she had to get up early for work. Fueled by guilt, I wrote her a little note apologizing before leaving. _'Hog's going to fucking execute me'_  
  
Much to my delight, he didn't give a damn. As long as I didn't mess up tomorrow he couldn't care less.  
There was just one problem, how would I deal with Satya? Knowing her, she'd show up to work anyway, just to drive me up the fucking wall—Also, she'd hate me forever.  
As if reading my mind Mako grumbled:

"Just tell her, she'll be right."


End file.
